


Pizza and Pining

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: A fic in which Clint eats too much pizza, Steve and Bucky both give into puppy eyes too easily, and matchmaking is done.Based off a tumblr post, https://denna5.tumblr.com/post/160488034736/intermittently-ava-denna5#notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aw-writing-no](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aw-writing-no), [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).



> So this is something inspired by a tumblr post that had great additions made to it by Aw-Hawkeye-No and intermittently-ava and I decided to write a fic for it. 2nd part should be up in a few days, just wanted to post this now. Hope everyone enjoys.

There is no doubt  that Clint’s favorite food in the whole world is pizza.  He just can’t help but love it. It is good warm or cold, can have almost anything on it, and basically can serve as a meal on its own.  It is versatile , easy, and his go to meal so he orders it quite a bit.  He workouts enough and does eat other things so he never really thought it was a problem till he started spending large amounts of time at the tower. Apparently ordering pizza every other day is odd to some of the other avengers .

“Didn’t you eat that yesterday?”

It is Bruce who asks now as Clint sits at the counter in the communal kitchen,  slices of thin crust spinach alfredo in front of him and he shakes his head.

“No, yesterday was a red pie with sausage and onions, totally different. “

Bruce just sort of shrugs but Tony shakes his head.

“Still pizza, you really should branch out more.”

Clint just shrugs now and goes back to his pizza. He eats other things, pizza is just his favorite.

There are other comments here and there, Nat has always teased him about how much of it he eats, she has just upped the frequency of them now.  Bruce mutters things about nutritional  value every once in a while Sam keeps sending him pictures of salad and putting lettuce and vegetables in all the fridges .Steve just sometimes gives Clint looks that Clint can’t quite figure out while Bucky doesn’t seem to mind the pizza too much. Thor doesn’t lecture but doesn’t understand the appeal of eating it cold.  Tony turns out to be the worst though cause he puts limits on it.

“Why won’t Jarvis let me call out for pizza?”  
He goes down to Tony’s shop directly to ask the question, doesn’t see the sense in beating around the bush and Tony just looks up from whatever he is working on to answer.

“Because I told him to. “

“Why did you do that?”

Clint says this as he jumps up to sit on the counter, grabs something off it.  Looks like some sort of circuit board or something, maybe the beginnings of a toaster for all Clint knows but he still fiddles with it a bit.  Tony rolls his eyes and grabs the whatever from Clint’s hands.

“Because you should eat something besides pizza. So from now on, when you’re here, you can only order pizza once every four days. Now get out of my shop.”

Clint doesn’t  get out of the shop, just sits there and pouts for a bit before realizing that it isn’t going to do any good and then leaves.  He’ll get his  pizza somehow.

@@@@@

Steve is pretty sure that this is some sort of trap and he probably should have said no, but when Clint asked if he wanted to hang out and watch TV in one of the common rooms in the tower it was hard to say no.  Now, he is sitting on the couch, Clint sprawled out next to him, partially in his space and Steve knows it is a trap as soon as the commercial for pizza comes on.

“That looks really good. Maybe we should get some.”

Clint says this and stretches just a bit, his t-shirt ridding up and showing just a little  stretch of skin for just a moment before settling back down and Steve tries not to stare at Clint right now, just shakes his head a bit.

“You just had pizza a couple days ago.”

He says this, knows that he needs to stay strong. It has been decided as a group to try to limit Clint’s pizza intake just a bit and it hasn’t really been working all that well but Steve knows that he should just say no to anything having to with pizza and Clint.

“It has been like at least three, maybe even four days. “

Clint says this, stresses three and four days like it really has been years or something. Steve wants to laugh a bit at his dramatics but doesn’t,  just looks him in the eyes and tries to speak as seriously as he can.

“You know some people go weeks without pizza.”

“They are deprived then.”

“Some people choose to go without pizza for weeks.”

Steve says this as a rebuttal, trying to dissuade Clint a little bit but he doesn’t think it will work. He could just get up and walk away but Clint is leaning forward now, puts both of his hands on Steve’s shoulder and the touch is warm and solid and he doesn’t want to walk away from it, even if Clint is pouting right now.

“I’m not choosing to go without pizza for weeks, I’m being forced to go without pizza for weeks. It is cruel and you could fix, besides you still haven’t tried Hawaiian pizza and isn’t that on your list?”

Sometimes Steve wishes that he had never let  Clint see that list of things to do and see since it has led to Clint suggesting and helping with it and that doesn’t always work out well and this is one of those times.

“You put it on the list.”

Clint shrugs as if to say that doesn’t matter and his hands are still on Steve’s shoulders, fingers moving just a little bit in small circles  and Steve tries not to think too much about  how he likes how that feels.

“Still, it is on the list and we could cross it out today. “

Steve doesn’t say anything, just tries to remain stony faced but he doesn’t think it is working and Clint pleads just a little bit more.

“Steve,  you’ll be my favorite if you order pizza, please.”

“We both know Natasha is your favorite.”

He tries not to sound grumpy when he says it but it is there. He doesn’t think Clint notices too much, just puts on big puppy dog eyes and pouts just a little bit more.

“You’ll be one of my favorites. “

Clint’s pout is a little silly  right now and Steve can think of  other ways to get rid of it but he doesn’t think that those are an option so he sighs just a bit as he gives in.

_“Fine, I’ll order pizza but you are only eating two pizza and we will have some salad before it arrives.”_

There is a grin so bright that Steve thinks it is worth the trouble he knows that he is going to get from the others. He does miss the feeling of Clint’s hands on his shoulders when they move away but he tries not to think about that, just makes the call to the pizza place that Clint suggests. They do get the Hawaiian and Steve isn’t sure if fruit on pizza is a good idea but he guesses he will find out.

They soon enough move to one of the kitchen and make their salad while they wait for  the pizza.  The piazza isn’t even there  yet and the salad not finished when the texts start coming in on Steve’s phone.

_I knew you would be the one to break._

The first one is from Tony and Steve doesn’t reply to it, has decided not to reply to any of them. The next is from Natasha and he doesn’t say anything to it either.

_I’m disappointed Steven_

He can almost hear it in her voice when he reads it and there is another from her just a few seconds after.

_Sam says he is disappointed as well._

Why exactly Sam can’t text this himself Steve doesn’t understand but he doesn’t worry about it too much. The last message is from Bucky.

_You caved into the Barton puppy dog eyes, didn’t you?_

Bucky knows him so well, even after all this time and how much they have both changed and he just glares at his phone for a moment before Clint brings his attention to him.

“So I’m going to guess you heard from everyone here at the tower, think Bruce and Thor would be ganging up on you too?”

Clint asks and he is almost done with his salad and Steve just shrugs.

“Maybe.”

Steve says this simply and he finishes his own salad now and as he puts the bowel in the sink that is when the pizza arrives. They get it, bring it back to the kitchen and Clint doesn’t try to steal a third slice, seems pretty content with the two slices. Steve still isn’t sure pineapple belongs on pizza but it is worth it for the smiles Clint gives him.

“You’re one of my favorites.”

Clint grins this at Steve and it almost makes up for all the teasing he knows he is going to get from the others later.

@@@@@

“You want to get some lunch before we head back ?”

Bucky asks this, knows the answer is going to be yes and Clint does give him a nod. They went to a science exhibit today, just a  little excursion out of the  tower for what Clint has dubbed their sniper bonding time and Bucky has enjoyed it immensely, doesn’t want the time alone with Clint to end just yet.  He knows exactly how to draw out lunch.

“We can go to the pizza place just a few blocks away, just don’t tell the others.”

He says this now and  Clint gives a little grin.

“I won’t say anything  but didn’t you give Steve crap for days the last time he ordered some for me?”

Bucky did in fact tease Steve mercilessly for that and maybe he should feel a little guilty but it was really fun at the time.  

“Hey, I give Steve crap for all sorts of things, have for years. Besides, it was agreed that you need to stop ordering so much pizza into the tower, nothing was ever said about taking you to the pizza.”

“This why you’re one of my favorites.”

Clint says this with a grin and Bucky tilts his head just a bit at it.

“Thought Natasha was your favorite.”

“Oh, she is but you’re up there for sure. “

Clint says this and Bucky will take it. He likes being one of Clint’s favorites even if he would like a little bit more from him. They make their way to the pizza shop now, the one they have been to a few times together and Bucky likes to think of it as their spot. They have gone out for pizza probably more often than they should and Bucky hasn’t told  anyone, knows that he would get mocked for it, but it is worth it for the alone time with Clint and the way he grins when they are  seated in a booth by one of the large windows.  They get two small pizzas and one is loaded with veggies so at least they are being somewhat healthy and they just sit and talk while  they wait for them to come. Clint is easy to talk to, one of Bucky’s favorite people to talk to and lunch is enjoyable. They are finishing up, have already paid the check and everything when something catches Clint’s eye outside and he starts waving and Bucky turns and looks and knows he is going to hear about this for a while now. Steve is outside the window, has spotted them and Bucky’s little secret is no longer a secret.

“We should go see if he is on his way back to the tower.”

Clint says this and Bucky can’t exactly argue with it so they get up out of the booth and end up going and meeting with Steve. He doesn’t say anything about them coming out of a pizza place but Bucky is pretty sure he is just waiting till they are alone. The walk back to the tower is fine, the three of them talking and joking but Bucky just knows that he is going to get an earful from Steve about this and soon enough  they are back in the tower and Clint is going to go see Natasha and Bucky is left alone with Steve who is giving him a stare of disappointment but Bucky thinks it was still worth it.

@@@@@

“You said I gave into puppy dog eyes too easily, you said that I caved with Clint,  you made fun of me for three days straight because I ordered him pizza and yet I find you at a pizza place with him and don’t try to tell me that you ordered him a salad.”

Steve lets into Bucky as soon as they are alone, knows that the privacy settings are on so no one else is going to hear right now. It is probably a silly thing to be mad about, Bucky having pizza with Clint, but damn it, he had to deal with teasing over giving in and so he is not going to let Bucky off the hook for the same thing.

“One of the pizzas had spinach on it, that kind of counts as salad. At least I didn’t let him order a pizza with fruit on it.”

Bucky says this now and Steve just glares at him for a moment before asking a question.

“How many times have you taken him out for pizza?”

“Just a couple. It isn’t a big deal, we agreed he couldn’t order it in as much, no one said anything about taking him out for it. You know how happy he gets when he has pizza.”

Bucky says this and Steve is well aware of the giddiness Clint gets when he gets pizza, knows how that giddiness spreads to him a bit. He just didn’t realize that it had the same effect on Bucky.

“You’re right, we all agreed he couldn’t order it in as much, so I guess if I start taking him out for it , you will have no issues with that, right?”

He says it causally and Bucky’s eyes narrow just a bit.

“Just don’t take him where we were at today, B-side, that’s our spot. And the others don’t get to know about this. ”

Steve can just imagine the teasing that would result in this, the teasing and disappointed looks and he really doesn’t want to deal with that so he gives a nod.

“Agreed and we can’t both take him out for it on the same day. Have to put a limit somewhere.”

“Fine, but just so you know we usually have our sniper bonding time on Thursdays so that day is mine.”

Bucky says this and there is just a hint of possessiveness in his voice that Steve isn’t quite sure how to feel about but he gives a little nod.

“Fine.  We usually get coffee together on Wednesday so I’ll take that day and we can play the rest by ear.  Agreed?”

He asks, holds his hand out and Bucky takes it and shakes it. It is maybe a little silly, agreeing to this so that they can both spend more time with Clint but Steve thinks it will work out ok.  He likes Clint, likes him a lot, wants something more than friendship, but he knows that Bucky needs time with Clint as well.  Clint helped him recover and Steve isn’t going to take away his time with Bucky no matter how much he may want more time with the archer himself. Bucky means too much to him to do anything like that but this way they both  get time with him and it will be like a secret between n the three of them , something just for the three of them and the thought is nice.

 

@@@@@

Clint hasn’t really ordered pizza into the tower that often in the last few months, hasn’t really had the need to since Steve and Bucky have both started taking him out for it more often than not.  He really isn’t sure what brought it about but  he isn’t going to complain about it.  He gets pizza and he gets one on one time with both of them so it is a win-win for him.   He doesn’t say anything to anyone about it but Nat does ask him why he isn’t ordering  as much one day.

“Just haven’t felt the need.”

“You haven’t felt the need for pizza the last two weeks?”

She asks and there is just a hint of disbelief in her voice but he tries to play it off a bit, shrugs his shoulders.

“It happens. I don’t eat pizza all the time. You hanging out with Sam again later?”

“You’re trying to avoid talking about this pizza thing.”

It is stated plainly and Clint isn’t going to just flat out deny it so  he tries to turn it around on her a bit.

“You didn’t answer the question. Are you hanging out with Sam again later?”

“You’re still trying to avoid the pizza thing. Why aren’t you ordering as often?”

She doesn’t give up easy and Clint just shakes his head a bit.

“I just haven’t had to. Now, are you hanging out with Sam again later?”

Nat sighs, knows that she isn’t going to get the answer she wants right now but Clint is sure she is going to pester him about it later. Right now, she  just answers his question.

“Yes, I’m hanging out with Sam again later, we are going to a movie.”

“Just the two of you?”

Clint asks and Natasha rolls her eyes just a bit but there is a little smile on her face.

“Just the two of us.  “

Clint grins at this, wants to ask if it is a date then but he knows better than to ask .

“Have fun but we should hang out tomorrow then.”

“We can do that.”

She says this and they make their plans and go their separate ways.

He ends up being wrong and Natasha doesn’t really pester him about the pizza thing, in fact it turns out that she figured it out, that everybody in the tower figured out what was going on.  He is in one of the common rooms, back behind one of the couches looking for some arrows that might be under it when he hears some of the others come in.

“You’re enablers, the both of you. It is getting ridiculous. “

It is Tony’s voice, not quite a shout but sounds strangely exasperated and disappointed and Clint just stays out of sight right now, is still trying to find his arrows. He finds a pencil but no arrow yet.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I don’t think Bucky knows what you’re talking about either. “

That is Steve’s voice and Clint wonders if he really has no idea what is going on or if he is trying to dogde it. Sam’s voice speaks up now.

“Charlie’s,  Ray’s, B-Side, Vezzo’s . I’m sure you both recognize those names. ”

Clint knows all these names, they are pizza places. Clint knows most of the pizza places and he thinks maybe he has an idea of what is being talked about now. Still no arrow , though he does sees something he thought was pizza crust but ends being old pop-tart.

“You just going to recite pizza places to us?”

It is Bucky who says this now, a bit of irritation in his voice and it is Natasha who says something in response.

“Those are the pizza places the two of you have been taking Clint to the last four months way too often.”

“I have never taken Clint to B-Side!”

Steve says this and it is truth enough but Clint doesn’t understand exactly why he needs to say it since they have been caught apparently. Clint stops looking for the arrows for a moment and just listens to the various voices speak.

“No, but Barnes has, almost every Thursday. The waitress told Pepper and I this when we stopped in the other day .”

“And we were asked if the three of you would be joining us the other night when we went to Vezzo because apparently you guys have been in at different points .  “

“Who’s we, Sam?”

“Not important, Steve. What is important is that the two of you have together had pizza way too often in the last few months, at least a few times a week, if not more. It needs to stop.”

That is Nat’s voice now, tone holding no room for arguments.

“I can buy most of the places if have to, limit your guys’ entry to  them if I have to. Stop going to pizza every week, stop enabling. I’m going to my shop, don’t go near a pizza place for the next three days, we’ll know.”

Tony says this and then Clint  can hear his footsteps leaving.

“We  have to go too, but the point stands, no pizza for a bit and I might have to have a talk with one or both of you really soon.”

Natasha says this and then soon enough both her and Sam can be heard leaving, Bucky and Steve staying behind and this is when Clint finally sees one of the arrows he has been looking for, manages to snag it with a loud noise of accomplishment and then jumps up from behind the couch.  Bucky and Steve both stare at him with looks of shock and he just sort of shrugs and holds the arrow up.

“I found it. Apparently, you guys eat too much pizza.”

He says this and Steve just sort of stares a bit more while Bucky shakes his head.  Maybe Clint can help with that, introduce them to some other stuff

“There’s a great Thai place I know, I don’t think you have crossed that off your list yet and I know you want to try more things. My treat.”

He says this to both of them, waits to see if they will accept the offer. It isn’t pizza but Thai is still great and this way he can get some time with both of them.

“That sounds good. Bucky?”

Steve says this and Bucky gives a little nod and Clint leads the way out of the tower. It is a fun night and Clint decides to do his best to introduce them to all sorts of food.

@@@@@

“So what are we having today?”

The last couple of weeks have seen Clint making it his mission to introduce Bucky and Steve to various foods, sometimes the three of them and sometimes just two of them and Bucky doesn’t mind at all. It is more time with Clint and he enjoys time with Steve as well so it is a winning situation all around, just makes it a little harder to flirt when it is the  three of them.  He wants something with Clint, he knows he does and he has been testing the waters a little bit, flirting here and there but he isn’t sure if it has been received the way he wants. He tries not to think about it too much, just walks beside Clint and Steve as Clint leads them somewhere.

“Figured we should do American classics sometime and there is this great dinner nearby, sort of a greasy spoon but they have amazing hamburgers and really good breakfast food that they serve all day, figured it might be to both of your tastes. They even have apple pie.”

“I’ll take the cherry, apple pie’s not really my favorite.”

Steve says this and Clint’s eyes widen comically, mouth opening in an exaggerated look of shock.

“Captain America doesn’t like apple pie? Feel like my whole life is a lie now, I don’t know what is going on.”

Clint says this with a little teasing and Bucky decides to comment .

“I always told him that it was weird he doesn’t like apple pie. Who doesn’t like apple pie?”

“Captain America apparently.”

Clint says this with a grin and Steve just shakes his head at both of them.

“Just prefer other types of pies, that’s all. Bucky doesn’t like chocolate chip cookies, that is weirder than not liking apple pie.”

Now Bucky gets the wide eyed look of shock directed at him and he glares a bit at Steve who just laughs. The rest of the walk is sharing random foods that the three of them don’t like that they get teased about and it is a light fun conversation. Soon enough they are at the dinner, Clint sliding into a booth when they are seated and Bucky immediately slides in next to him, leaving Steve to sit across from Clint. They get their menus, make their orders and everything is pretty typical till Steve startles just a bit and Clint shifts in his seat.

“Sorry about that, just trying to move my foot, wasn’t trying to poke you or play footsy or anything like that.”

Clint says this and Bucky thinks maybe he sees a tiny bit of blush in his cheeks  but then his attention is drawn to Steve. 

“It’s fine, not a problem.”

Steve says this simply and Bucky can’t help but tease just a little bit.

“He is used to getting kicked, used to happen a lot in the day. If I had a dime for every time, I would have a lot of dimes, might be richer than Stark.”

The comment gets a chuckle from Clint and a kick from Steve but it is the way Steve looks at Clint for a moment that catches Bucky’s attention. There is something familiar about that look, about the warmth in Steve’s eyes and the softness in his face but Bucky can’t quite place it.  He keeps thinking about it through lunch, thinks about it as they walk back to the tower and he figures it out as they separate for the evening. 

The way Steve looked at Clint today was like how he looked at Peggy all those years ago, the soft warm look that  let Bucky know that Steve had fallen for her.  He gave Clint that look today, may not have even realized he did it but Bucky saw and he isn’t sure what to feel.  He knows he has feelings for Clint but now he knows Steve does too and it changes things just a bit.

Bucky had always wanted someone for Steve, wanted Steve to have someone he could care for and would care for him in return, that would be good for him.  He thought once that person was going to be Peggy but that was lifetimes ago now and  Steve looks at Clint like he did her. Clint could be that person for Steve, they could be good for each other, and it stings Bucky a little bit but maybe it would be best if the two of them became something. Clint likes Steve, Bucky is sure of that, and maybe it is a little bit more than like if the way he blushed earlier is any indication.  Clint would be good for Steve, Steve would be good for Clint , and two people Bucky cares about most in the world would be happy. He makes the decision  to do what he can to bring the two of them together, no matter how much it might hurt a bit.

 

@@@@@

Yesterday they went to a diner and that was great, Steve enjoyed it, but today is a day for ordering in and they do indulge Clint by getting pizza even though Sam shakes his head at both him and Bucky while Natasha rolled her eyes. They both decide to stay though and Steve orders extra and soon enough the five of them are eating together, conversation scattered throughout and it is a nice way to spend the time.

“You almost at a whole one by yourself, still don’t know  how you manage it.”

Sam says this to Clint as they finish , a little bit of wonder and worry in his tone and Clint  just sort of shrugs at it.

“I  like pizza.”

“We are all aware of this fact. At least you have been branching out a bit. Where did you guys  go yesterday?”

Natasha asks now and Clint answers easily.

“The dinner with the really good apple pie.”

“Oh the one you like to take dates to?”

Natasha is smirking just a bit  and Clint is turning just a bit red and Steve isn’t sure why. Yesterday wasn’t a date, just a nice outing  and he tries not to read into the way Clint stammers a bit.

“I took a date there once, he was someone you set me up with that is why you know about it, that doesn’t make it my date spot.”

“She tried setting you up  too?”

Steve asks Clint this now and Clint gives a little nod and Bucky sort of looks at both of them now and then at Natasha.

“You never struck me as the matchmaking  type. “

Natasha just shrugs a little bit.

“I like to be helpful .  Thought they could both use some help finding someone  but I’m not too worried about it right now. I could try setting you up if you would like.”

She asks and Steve feels a tiny bit of relief when Bucky shakes his head no though he isn’t sure why.

“Nah, I think I’m ok. You could try setting up Wilson though.”

“No need for that. And on that note, we should probably head out.”

Sam says this and Steve arches a bit of a brow at his phrasing.

“We?”

He asks and Natasha moves closer to Sam now, loops her arm through his, an almost claiming gesture and Sam is grinning a little bit.  Sam and Natasha have been spending a lot of time together and it appears something has started between them if Steve is reading the signs right. 

“We are heading out. Talk to you boys later.”  
Sam and Natasha don’t really elaborate further and then they are gone, leaving the three of them alone. Clint is the first to speak.

“I thought they were a thing by now, good to have confirmation.  You want to play some video games?”

Clint asks and Steve gives a nod while Bucky answers.

“Sure, let’s try that Mario cart game. “

Soon enough the three of them are settled on a couch together, Steve next to Clint cause Bucky left that spot open and they start the game.  It is fun but Clint and Bucky are getting a bit competitive  at it and Steve stops playing after a little while to just watch them.  It is amusing, the way they tease each other and shouts and Steve is pretty sure if he wasn’t setting in between them, they would be elbowing each other.  Bucky has won only two of the games they have played so far while Clint just won the last four and Bucky seems a little bit exasperated.

“How do you keep winning?”

Bucky asks this and Clint just grins at both of them as he answers.

“I’m just that good, go ahead and admit it. “

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the best.”

Bucky says this thick with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes but Clint still gets up at it and takes some exaggerated   bows and blows kisses to an imaginary audience. Steve laughs at it but then he catches sight of how Bucky is looking at Clint, something fond and warm in his eyes and it makes Steve realize just how important Clint is to Bucky, makes him realize something else as well. Bucky has feelings for Clint, Steve is pretty sure of it, the same sort of feelings he has for the archer, and he thinks about how Clint is with Bucky, how they are together. Clint gets along with Bucky, understands him in ways Steve can’t and it hurts just a little bit to realize that Clint might like Bucky the way Steve wishes Clint would like him but he pushes the hurt down.

Bucky deserves something good after everything, Clint deserves something good after everything, and maybe they can have that something good for each other. That would be enough for Steve, if they could both be happy and maybe his own feelings for Clint will disappear. He decides it is worth a shot and he will do what he can to try to help them get together.  For right now, he just enjoys the rest of the evening with them, will worry about playing matchmaker later.

@@@@@


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest, comments would be amazing and thank you for reading.

@@@@@

The last few weeks have been a bit of a whirl wind for Clint, some missions to do, a bit of time left to his own devices, and lots of time spent with Bucky and Steve, sometimes together but often times one on one.  Clint loves spending time with both of them, may have a bit of crush on each of them though he won’t admit to it, and so overall there aren’t too many complaints.  It is just the last few weeks something has seemed just a bit off and the number of times Steve mentions Bucky in a conversation or vice or versa has seemed to increase quite a bit.

“Bucky told me that you guys went shooting again the other day, that you guys managed to tie this time.”

Steve says this as they wait for their food to come at the poboy shop that Clint has taken him to today. Clint gives a little nod, used to Steve talking about Bucky.

“Yep but I’m going to beat him next time just like I did the time before last.”

Clint says with a bit of a grin and Steve stares at him for a moment before looking  away and then back again. He looks strangely determined right now, about what Clint has no idea, but he speaks after just a moment more.

“You know you both like to shoot a lot,  you both are really good at it. Bucky was always pretty good at it, has always enjoyed it.  That might be a good date, right, a day at the shooting range? I mean as long as both people enjoy shooting, like you and Bucky do.”

This is almost babbling or at least Steve’s version of it and Clint isn’t quite sure what to make of it so he just sort of nods a bit.

“Probably, I have never really done it as a date but it would probably be fun if you didn’t get too competitive. I’m guessing dating in the 40’s probably didn’t include weapons. Did it?”

He asks, hasn’t really thought too much about how dating in the 40’s was like but now he is a little curious. Steve just shakes his head no about the weapons.

“What did it include then? Give me a history lesson, Steve.”

That is something Clint always says when he wants Steve to tell him about things from back then and he rolls his eyes a little bit but the rest of lunch is spent with Steve talking about some of the double dates he and Bucky used to do with different girls, Bucky apparently always trying to set him up and it is fun even if it a little weird hearing Steve mention what a gentleman Bucky was on the dates, how  he would be a good boyfriend to anyone.  Clint doesn’t think too much about it, Steve has been singing Bucky’s praises the last few weeks and he just focuses on enjoying his Steve time.

The next day is Thursday or as Clint likes to call it, Sniper Bonding Day. When there isn’t something else going on, he and Bucky tend to spend most of the day together, go do something in the city. Today, they just went to the park, walked around and chatted, are getting ready to go to a great Indian place Clint knows about.  It is a good day and as they make their way there, they go by a little gallery that Clint likes to go to sometimes.

“This place is great, they do a lot of small exhibits by local, sort of unknown people.  A couple months ago they had a series of photos of dogs, just all sorts of adorable dogs, it was great.”

“You like almost anything with dogs.”

Bucky says this and Clint just shrugs a bit.

“Who doesn’t? Dogs are great but I have seen other things there, I can be cultured sometimes.”

He says this and Bucky just sort of shakes his head for a bit before pausing and looking at Clint, a look in his eyes that Clint thinks is  a little bit calculating .

“You know Steve really likes art stuff, I still catch him drawing, maybe that is somewhere he would like to go to sometime. “

“Maybe. You can take him if you want sometime,  I can get you details about the next series. “

After Clint says this, Bucky’s eyes narrow for just a moment, like Clint missed the point of something before his face shifts into a more neutral expression.

“Maybe but I prefer science museums, like the one we went to last week.”

Clint knows which one he is talking about and he breaks into a grin now.

“That one is great. What was your favorite?”

He asks and the rest of the  walk is spent talking about the museum . Lunch is spent chatting a bit and Bucky brings up Steve a few times, mentioning things he likes, mentioning how great he is, mostly things Clint already knows.  It really isn’t that strange but reminds him a bit of how Steve has been talking Bucky up the last few times they have hung out  and  he is trying to figure out what is going on with them talking about each other so much. He’ll figure it out eventually.

A little time passes, a couple weeks, and he still isn’t quite sure what is going on. Clint still spends more time with both Bucky and Steve and the weird talking of the other thing is still happening.  Clint is a weird bundle of emotions, his feelings for both of them have grown a bit more but he doesn’t know what to do, who to pursue and there is something about the way they talk about each other that makes him think maybe he shouldn’t pursue either of them.  He tries not to think about it too much but he finds his mind drifting back to it while he is spending time with Natasha, sitting on the couch with her, watching some TV. He is spread out on the couch, head in Nat’s lap and he gives just a little bit of a sigh now as he thinks about his situation again.

“You’re thinking about something that you are trying not to think about , aren’t you?”

Natasha asks this and puts her fingers in his hair near his forehead, scratches his scalp lightly. It is a gesture he finds soothing and Natasha knows him well and he smiles a bit as he answers.

“Yes, you know me so well, it is why you’re my favorite.”

“I don’t think I’m your only favorite anymore though.”

She says this and he shrugs the best he can in his laying down position.

“True but I’m not your only favorite anymore either. Things still going well with Sam?”

He asks and he gets a nod from her  that makes him grin up at her as she speaks.

“He may show up in a bit, hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind but I’m not sitting up, he can deal with me spread out like this. I need this position to help me try not to think.”

She just sort of shakes her head at him but doesn’t stop with her scratching so Clint is ok with the roll of her eyes that he also sees.  They just stay quiet for a few minutes, both of their eyes turning to the TV for a little bit.  A commercial comes on for a dating site and Clint sighs just a bit more, maybe that would be a good option for him instead of pinning after super soldiers.

“Are you trying to not think about your love life?”

Natasha  asks this and Clint gives a little huff before answering.

“More like my lack of love life. Maybe you should set me up again or I might join a dating site. Do you think I could still sign up for farmers only since  I have a farm but only use it as a safe house? Farmers are probably great cuddlers and I like cuddling. ”

Natasha just looks down at him with a look that says probably in this exact moment Sam is leading in her favorites category.

“You don’t need a dating site, just need to open up your eyes a little bit and I think you could get lots of cuddles. Hey, you.”

Those last words aren’t meant for him and Clint looks up to see Sam entering the room, he gives him a nod but doesn’t move yet. Sam just sort of stares at them for  a moment before moving closer to the couch, leans down and brushes a kiss against Nat’s cheek and Clint awws out loud and they both stare at him for a moment before Sam says something.

“I’m not asking you to move too much but can you shift your legs up for  just a moment so I can sit down?”

Clint gives a little nod and shifts his legs  up a bit so Sam can sit down next to Nat and then he plops his legs in Sam’s lap. Sam just takes it in stride and doesn’t seem to bother by Clint spread out on both him and Natasha and just asks a question.

“Where you two talking about farmers when I walked in?”

“Clint is wanting to join a dating site for farmers cause he is pining and ignoring it instead of doing anything about it.”

There is a hint of disapproval in her voice but Clint doesn’t  says anything right now. Sam  asks another question.

“This pining doesn’t happen to be for one our resident super soldiers from the 40’s that take you out for pizza way too often?”

“Maybe.”

Clint says this, doesn’t want to lie but doesn’t quite want to admit to the pining quite yet

“I think it might be for both. You have been spending a lot of time with both of them, they seek you out, have you thought about making a move?”

Natasha asks this now and he just sort of shrugs again.

“I have thought bout it but it never seems like a good time. They always end up talking about how great the other one is,  talking about what dates the other one might like, about what a good boyfriend the other one would be and it just doesn’t seem like the best time to ask them out.”

“They have been doing that? They are ridiculous .”

Natasha says this with a tone of voice like she has figured something out and it takes Clint just a moment more to realize what it is. It stings a bit, realizing he doesn’t have a shot with either but it does make sense and at least he  can make them both happy if he helps set them up.  They have feelings for each other and have been trying to get advice from Clint how to date the other one and he just hasn’t seen it till now.  He sits up now, almost kicks Sam in the face getting up off the couch but somehow doesn’t connect and both Sam and Nat are staring at him as he starts to ramble.

“I should have known they were in to each other, I mean why wouldn’t they be into each other? They’re both great, they have the shared history, they should share cuddles. I’ll just have to find my cuddles elsewhere, I have to get them together. “

“You’re planning on setting up the two guys you are into ? Not sure if that is the best plan, if you’re reading the situation correctly. ”

Sam says this now, gets up off the couch followed by Natasha and Clint shakes his head a bit. He is sure that this is the best plan, sure it will suck for him, but they can be happy and Clint wants that for them. He just has to get them alone together, somewhere that  they can’t just run off so that they can talk this out. Maybe the roof would be, he could lock them up there and the only way they could leave before talking things out is if one of them jumped off the roof which is a possibility but Clint will worry about that later. He will have to have something set up, a picnic or something, get them to go up there. He can manage this but just maybe not alone.

“It is a good plan. I need help though. I know you like matchmaking, Nat, help me with this.”

He pleads just a bit, looks at her with puppy dog eyes and there is something just a bit exasperated  in her expression  but she gives him a nod after a moment.

“Alright, we’ll help you.”

“We?”

Sam asks this now, gives a look to Natasha who just looks right back at him.

“Yes, we are going to help them, that way everything can get settled and people can stop being ridiculous .”

Clint feels like there is some sort of hidden meaning in her words with the way that Sam’s eyes widen for just a second like he is hearing something else but he decides not to worry about it too much cause Sam gives a little nod now.

“Yea, we’ll help . What are you thinking about doing ?”

Sam asks and then the rest of the afternoon is spent planning things out and Clint even convinces them that they should get pizza while they talk and maybe  that should be a warning sign about things but Clint pushes the thought away. He has a lot more to think about than weather Nat and Sam gave in to ordering pizza too easily or not.  He is going to make two people he cares about happy and that will be better than being happy himself.

@@@@@

Bucky should have known that matchmaking hasn’t become any easier in the seventy something years  since he first tried it.  In fact, it seems harder than it used to be. Even if known of the dates ever really worked out at least he managed to get Steve on dates back then but now he can’t seem to get Clint to make a move or Steve to make a move and he is getting frustrated. He is wondering if maybe he should get someone to help him, maybe talk to Natasha since apparently she enjoys setting people up but he isn’t sure if it would be the best idea. Right now, he just sits at the table eating his breakfast, trying not to think too much about how hard it has been the last few weeks trying to push Clint and Steve together and failing miserably.

“You’re frowning at your cereal. Did someone eat all the marshmallows out of it again?”

Steve asks as he comes into the kitchen and Bucky shakes his head a bit.

“No, not this time. Clint apologized for that anyway, said it was wrong of him to deprive others of sugar and that he thought there were more marshmallows in there, and then said something about cereal companies skimping on things. ”

He says this and Steve smiles a little as he goes over to the coffee pot to see if there is any there. There is, Bucky always makes more than he thinks he is going to need as usually either Steve or Clint or sometimes both seem to show up around the time he has breakfast and he likes sharing his coffee with them. 

“That sounds like Clint. Still doesn’t explain why you’re glaring at the cereal. Did you sleep ok?”

Steve asks this, voice softening just a bit and Bucky knows it is his way of asking if there were nightmares last night and he appreciates the concern and answers the question the best way he can.

“Slept fine, just been thinking about how sometimes people don’t see something that is right in front of their faces and how to get them to see it.”

He is talking about Steve and Clint, talking about how they just don’t seem to realize how they are into each other, how great they could be.  Bucky has watched them the last few weeks as he has tried setting them up and if he wasn’t sure before that they have feelings for each other, he is sure of it now but they don’t do anything about it and it is frustrating him.  Steve just gives a little nod.

“I can get that. Maybe they’ll figure it out eventually.”

Steve says this and Bucky can hope that it gets figured out soon. If Steve and Clint would just get together already, maybe his own feelings for Clint could lessen a bit because they haven’t in the last few weeks and he thinks maybe his feelings for Steve are shifting just a bit. It is just his luck that the two people he cares for so damn much and who he could be happy with should be together. It sucks but Bucky has been through worse, survived that and he’ll survive this, just needs them to get together so that at least they can be happy. As that thought enters his head , Clint enters the kitchen, gives both of them a sleepy little nod and makes his way to the coffee pot, pours himself a cup, takes several gulps and then looks at both of them for a moment before speaking.

“You guys have any plans for today, say  around sunset?”

He asks and Bucky thinks there is something in his tone, a sort of practiced casualness, and Bucky wonders what Clint is thinking but doesn’t worry about it too much, just shakes his head no.

“I don’t either. You want to do something then?’

Steve asks and Clint gives an answer.

“Yea, I was thinking of doing a picnic up on the roof around that time, it is pretty up there. You guys up for it?”

There is something hopeful in his voice and he is looking at both of them with a little pleading in his eyes and Bucky is the first to answer, can’t say no.

“I am. Might be fun. Steve?”

He asks, hopes Steve will say yes so that maybe tonight can be the night he gets them together.  He needs it to happen soon so that he can take a step back from both of them.  There is a moment’s pause and Steve looks like he is thinking about something, looks at both Bucky and Clint for a few seconds before giving a nod.

“I’ll be there. Need us to bring anything?”

The next few minutes are spent discussing what can be brought, other little details and eating breakfast.  Soon enough, they finish up and they all go about their day and Bucky is thinking about what to do. He had told them that he would make cookies so he goes to the store, talks Natasha into coming with him as he gets the ingredients. He is  comfortable around Natasha, maybe not as much as he is around Clint and Steve, but she is a good presence and she helps him gets stuff.

“Are you making ginger snaps by chance? Those are one of Clint’s favorites.”

He gives a little nod.

“They are one of Steve’s favorites too. The two of them have a lot in common.”

He says this now, has thought about it a lot and Natasha just looks at him for a moment, that look she has that says she knows a lot about what is going on.

“They do, that’s why you have been trying to set them up, isn’t it?”

 She says it like it isn’t really a question and he thinks about denying it but he doesn’t, knows she may see it as a lie.

“They would be good together. Would you drop off the cookies for me so that they can spend tonight together?”

The thought comes to him now, if he doesn’t show up, then Clint and Steve would be left to the picnic on the roof by themselves, maybe it would be enough. Natasha looks at him for a long moment before shaking her head.

“No, I’ll help you make the cookies but you are bringing the up to the roof. I’m not explaining to Clint why his sniper bro didn’t show up to the picnic he has wanted to do for a little bit. You can play matchmaker later if it is needed, no arguing. You are showing up, now let’s get the rest of this stuff. “

Her tone holds no room for debate  and Bucky sighs just a bit but doesn’t say anything. Honestly, the picnic sounds kind of fun and he is glad that Clint cares enough to invite him so he will do as Natasha says and play matchmaker some other day, right now he gets the stuff to make tasty cookies and hopes the picnic goes well.

@@@@@

Steve has been a bit wound up all day, a feeling that something is going to happen but he isn’t sure what. He gets some stuff together for the picnic, some easy salad stuff and he is starting to think maybe he should just drop it off tonight, let Bucky and Clint be alone. His matchmaking so far hasn’t worked  and his feelings for Clint are still there as well as his feelings for Bucky shifting just a bit and he is a mess right now. He cares for two different people but he is sure that they really want each other and he just wishes they would realize it and get together already so that he can hopefully move on. He thinks about this as he starts  chopping up some summer sausage as Sam walks into the little kitchen area.  


“You know, most of these little kitchens have been occupied today. Bucky has been making cookies in one, Clint making a cake of some  and now you’re here chopping things. I’m guessing Clint invited you for the picnic that he said he might do soon.”

Sam says this as he comes closer, grabs a piece of the sausage, and pops into his mouth. Steve glares a bit but Sam just grins.

“Since he told you about it, does that mean you and Natasha are showing up?”

He asks now and Sam shakes his head.

“No, we have other plans but you should definitely show up. I know that you have been trying to give them alone time together but  he invited both of you, so you should both show up. “

Sam says this, grabs another couple pieces of the summer sausage and pops those into his mouth. He makes a move to grab another one and Steve moves the cutting board away.

“I’ll go but it you keep eating those, I won’t have much to bring so stop it.”

“You will have your sparkling personality and bright smile. That will probably be enough.”

Sam says this with a grin and makes another grab at the sausage, Steve having to move the cutting board again but not before Sam manages to grab one more slice. Steve glares at him and Sam just laughs as he leaves the kitchen with his stolen snack.  Steve just goes back to finishing up chopping the summer sausage and the other things that he needs to have cut and hopes that  the evening goes well.

@@@@@

Clint has been running around since this morning, since asking Steve and Bucky to meet him up here for the picnic. He has been getting everything ready, making sure it will be perfect, and it has been some work but at least he has help setting things up now, Sam and Natasha both here helping him put the final touches on what he hopes is going to be a nice romantic dinner for them.

“Ok, almost done and then we can leave, they should be coming up in a bit. Why  are you putting out a third set of plates? “

He asks now, looks at Natasha who is sitting down a third set of plates.

“They are expecting you here, they will get suspicious if there are only two sets of plates out and suspicious if you’re not here so you’re not leaving till after they are up here. “

She says this, voice firm but Clint shakes his head a bit.

“No, I can’t be up here, I can’t lock them up here if I’m here too.”

“You can tell them you forgot something one they are up here, head down and lock them up then. ”

Sam says this and Clint thinks about it for just a moment before giving a little nod.

“That could work. Thanks for helping with all this.”

He says it now and he means it. If he didn’t have them helping him with this set up, he isn’t sure he would be able to go through with it but he needs to.  Bucky and Steve are obviously  into each other and Clint just needs them to get together so he can get over them and just be happy for his friends.  Sam just sort of gives a little bit of a nod before heading towards the door while Natasha gives him a little smile.

“Hey, you always need a little help and I’m happy to give it. You’ll owe us one for this though.”  
“I’ll buy you guys pizza soon.”

He says this and Nat rolls her eyes and he can hear Sam say of course you will from where he stands by the door but he just gives a little grin as they head out. He is alone on the roof now and he looks over everything, makes sure it is perfect and then takes a look at the view. He loves  it up here, loves it up high where he can see everything and he just stares out over the city till he hears the door opening and footsteps. He doesn’t turn till he hears a voice.

“You’re right, it is really pretty up here at this time.”

It is Steve and as Clint turn around, he sees both him and Bucky coming forward now, door shut behind them. It is on the tip of his tongue to say so are both of you but not only is that corny but he probably should flirt when he is trying to set them up so he just  gives a little  nod and says something else.

“You can put everything down if you want and come and look, we can eat in a bit. “

He says this and turns back to the skyline and soon enough they are both beside him, all three of them looking out at the city.

“Bet it has changed  a bit, huh?”

He asks now, likes to hear about their time before sometimes.

“It was always sort of crowded, just sort of a different kind of crowded now.”

Bucky says this and then Steve adds to it.

“Some of the colors seem different now, even the smog is a bit of a different grey than I remember.”

“Well, we do have lots of different chemicals now, probably changed things a bit.”

Clint says this now, knows he should probably head down soon but doesn’t make a move yet, just wants a few more moments.

“Lots of things have changed. Bananas don’t taste right anymore.”

Bucky says this and Clint just gives a little laugh as Steve gives a nod at that.

“It is because you’re both old. Next thing you’re going to tell me is how in your day you walked up hill in the snow to get to school.”

“Both ways.”

“With holes in our shoes.”

The first is said by Steve and the second by Bucky and they are both grinning just a bit and Clint really does like them both so damn much and he knows he needs to leave. He can’t get them to figure out their feelings for each other if he stays up here, he’ll be a distraction so he turns away from the view of the city and turns and looks at the blanket , pretending to scan it for anything missing. He lets his eyes roam for a bit before muttering.

“I forgot something, I’ll be back quickly, you guys can go ahead and get started while the food is still warm.”

He says this and heads to the door, doesn’t wait for them to say anything, just needs to get out of here. He’ll lock the roof, leave them up here, and come unlock it in a few hours. Nat was supposed to write a note that explained all of this for him that they should find under the picnic basket, he didn’t see her put it there, didn’t read it but he is sure it is there and he is going to leave and then they will find it and everything will work out. He is at the door now, hand on the handle but it doesn’t budge, is already locked and he says the only thing that comes to mind right now.

“Damn it, Nat.”

@@@@@

Steve hears Clint’s cuss from where he stands near the edge of the roof, moves closer to him and Bucky exchanges a look with him as he does the same. Something is going on,  he has no idea what but before he can ask Clint is pulling out his phone and dialing, waiting for it to pick up.

“I think maybe Natasha might be in a bit of trouble with him right now, for some reason.”

Bucky says this as they both watch Clint start to pace as the phone rings and Steve gives a little shrug.

“She might be in trouble but he’ll forgive her, she is his favorite.”

There is a little tinge of annoyed acceptance  in his voice and he hears the same tone echoed in Bucky’s as he speaks.

“Yea, she is.”

“Natasha, why is the door locked?”

Clint is saying this into the phone now, a bit of annoyance and almost panic in his voice and there is a pause, Natasha apparently speaking and Clint is pacing a bit more right now.

“No, I’m not putting you on speaker. You’re not my favorite right now.  Come unlock the door.”

Clint says all this in a rush, the annoyance and panic seeming to increase in his voice and it is obvious something is going on. He just tells her again that he is not putting her on speaker and Steve is really wondering what is going on when his own phone rings.  It is Sam and he decides to go ahead and answer , he doesn’t get a chance to  even say hello before Sam is speaking.

“Hey, you should probably go ahead and put me on speaker, Nat is hanging up on Clint now.”

Steve goes ahead and does so and sure enough Clint is glaring at his phone now, a sign that he has indeed been hung up on.

“So Nat and I have been watching everything the last few weeks, you guys are a bit oblivious, you know that?”

Sam says this and Bucky just sort of glares at the phone in  Steve’s hand as Clint looks even more annoyed and panicked.

“You guys are going to sit up there and talk, get things out in the open, we’ll  unlock in a couple of hours and don’t even think about jumping off the roof, that goes for all of you. Have a good night and Clint, I didn’t leave a note cause I figured you should tell them what is going on. See you later.”

That was Natasha and  the phone hangs up now and Steve could maybe calling them back but he has a feeling they aren’t going to answer. There is a little pit of worry in his stomach but he just puts the phone in his pocket as he looks at Clint but Bucky is the one to ask the question that he is thinking about.

“So are you going to tell us about what is going on, why we’re locked up on the roof?”

“Not really but I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

Clint asks and Steve shrugs  just a bit.

“I mean you don’t have to tell us but we are going to be up here a bit and if you don’t tell us then they might just try to lock us up somewhere not as nice next time so you should just probably say something.

Clint’s eyes dart to the edge of the roof for just a moment after Steve says this, like he is thinking maybe jumping the roof might be his best option though Natasha warned against but then his eyes drift back to Bucky and him. He looks at both of them for a long moment, takes a deep breath and then a tumble of words come out.

“So being locked up here wasn’t my plan or at least me being up here  wasn’t part of the plan, I mean you guys were going to be locked up here but I wasn’t  supposed to be.  I know it sounds questionable, locking you guys up on a roof but there is a picnic, a nice comfy blanket and lots of food, and plates. I should have known something was up when she insisted on there being three plates. You don’t need three plates for something that is supposed to be a romantic dinner for two where feelings are confessed and kisses exchanged, the plate would just be there, not needed and weird just sitting there. “

Clint is babbling, the words a mess but Steve catches most of them and from the widening of Bucky’s eyes  Steve is pretty sure  that he heard them too. Steve speaks now, needs to makes sure he heard what he thought he heard.

“Romantic date for two? You were trying to set up me and Bucky on a date.”

“Yes, I was trying to set you up on a date and for some reason Nat and Sam decided to lock me up here with you.”

“Why?”

Bucky asks now and Clint just sort of throws his hands up in the air a bit.

“I don’t know cause they like derailing plans, they like locking people up on roofs, maybe they had nothing better to do.”

Bucky rolls his eyes a bit and clarifies his question just a bit.

“No, why were you setting us up on a date?”

Steve has been wondering the same thing. It isn’t that he hasn’t thought about Bucky that way, it is just that he knows Bucky is into Clint, that Clint seems to be into Bucky and there probably isn’t a place for Steve with them other than friend.

“Why? Because I want you both to be happy, have been crushing on you both forever but for a while now you both just keep talking about how wonderful the other one is and what sort of dates you think he might like. Clint, Steve would totally love the wine painting thing you were talking about even though he can’t get drunk.  Clint, Bucky used to love dancing maybe he would like the place with the good music you were talking about the other day. Sound familiar? Why would you guys talk like that if you weren’t wanting something with the other?”

Clint asks this and Steve knows why he was talking like that, didn’t think that Clint would take his words that were meant to set him up with Bucky as proof that he liked Bucky and he should probably say something to explain to both of them but Bucky speaks first.

“I was trying to set you guys up but you two just don’t seem to get it.”

Bucky says this with a bit of frustration, just sort of blurts it out and Steve turns and looks at him, can’t believe it and he just sort of shakes his head a bit.

“I was trying to do the same thing. I think I know what Sam was talking about on the phone earlier.”

He says this and now Bucky is just staring at him.

“You were trying to set us up,  that’s why you weren’t pursuing him?”

He gives a little nod at Bucky’s question and Clint just keeps looking in-between them before speaking.

“So let me get this straight, you two were gushing about the other one to me in an attempt to try to set me up with one of you while I  pine for both of you and I’m pretty sure that there is something between you guys and if I’m finally getting this you both like me a bit but none of us had figured it out. I think I get  why they locked us on the roof now.”

Clint says all of this and Steve understands the sentiment, is trying to figure out what to do.  The pit of worry in his stomach is changing  just a bit, becoming something warm and reassuring now that he knows how much both of them  care for him and he wants to do something about it but he isn’t sure what yet.

“You guys should kiss.”

Bucky says this now and before Steve really has a chance to react, Clint is moving forward, hand settling against the back of Steve’s neck and his lips brushing against Steve. It is wonderful, the warmth of Clint’s mouth against his, the feel of Clint’s skin against him, and it is wonderful. Clint pulls back after a moment and his smile is bright but a bit shy and Steve can’t help but place another small kiss against his lips.

“That was good, I’m sure he would like one.”

He says this softly, nods towards Bucky and Clint grins just a bit before moving away to Bucky. Steve watches as they exchange a kiss and they look good together, right in the way Steve was sure they would.

“Am I going to see your guys’ first kiss?”

Clint asks now and Steve just shrugs a bit.

“You would have to time travel a bit, we have kissed before.”

Clint raises a bit of an eye brow as Bucky rolls his eyes.

“It was one time and it doesn’t count, it was like three seconds.”

Bucky grumbles this and Steve just shrugs a bit more then Bucky moves close to him, grabs him and pulls him into a kiss. It isn’t that long but probably more than three seconds and Steve is pretty sure that this one counts.  They pull apart and both turn back to Clint and Steve has a feeling that this is going to be a decent night even if they did get locked on the roof.

@@@@@

“You know they are going to be smug about this, so smug.”

Bucky says this as the three of them lay on the blanket on the roof looking up at the stars. The night has been pleasant, kisses exchanged, food ate,  things talked about, and he is content right now, happy in a way he didn’t think he was going to get. He had been trying to get Steve and Clint to see what a good thing they could be but he had never thought of himself as part of it but now here he is, in the beginnings of something great.

“They are always smug but we can lock them up somewhere if you want some time.”

Steve says this and Clint grins at it a bit.

“Oh, I have some ideas. That might be fun.”

They bounce off ideas for a little while, not really thinking about it too much before they get distracted a bit with kisses and touches again. They do eventually  get up off the blanket, check the door to find it unlocked and Natasha and Sam no where around. They will find them later, for now they just decide which bed to go to and they lay together there, the three of them fitting together nicely.

@@@@@

If it wasn’t for the fact that Clint woke up with Bucky on one side of him and Steve on the other, he would have thought last night was a pleasant dream but he did wake up with them and he knows he is awake and it is amazing, more than he could wish for.  He totally does owe Nat and Sam but he is still going to lock them up somewhere sometime but for now he just sits at the table with Steve and Bucky and drinks his coffee, content with life.

“You know, we should maybe get lunch today, it could be our second date.”

He says this now and both Bucky and Steve smile at him.

“You got anything in mind?”

Steve asks and Clint gives a little smile.

“I think pizza sounds good.”

“You always think  pizza sounds good.”

Bucky says this with a roll of his eyes but his voice is fond and his smile soft.

“I like pizza and I haven’t had it for a bit.”

He says this, puts just a little plead in his eyes and Steve and Bucky exchanged a look that is  a little annoyed but mostly warm and Steve gives a  little sigh but then a nod.

“We can do pizza later, we know how much you like it.”

Clint gives a little yell of triumph and then a kiss to each of them. Clint does like pizza but he likes them both more and today he gets all of them and it is a good day.

@@@@@


End file.
